Rosa de vino
by Euda
Summary: Ren veía en silencio como Kyoko era consumida por el veneno de chocolate dejado por Fuwa Sho, pero ya no podía continuar así. Creyó necesario limpiarlo él mismo, con su propio veneno de vino.


**Skip Beat! y sus personajes pertenecen a Yoshiki Nakamura, sólo la historia en cuestión es mía. "What if…" del arco de San Valentín.**

* * *

Rosa de vino

Su mirada y sonrisa arrogantes claramente dijeron: " _Gane"_.

Era imposible que Ren no percibiera el reto, y la burla, que irradiaba el adolescente cuando pasó a su lado, clavando sus ojos en él. " _Es aborrecible"_ , pensó en ese instante, permitiendo por un momento que su otro yo pudiera extender su mano entre los barrotes que lo encerraban y arañara su corazón, contaminándolo con un poco de ira. Si no fuera por todas las cadenas y ataduras que puso en esa prisión interna, aquel ser habría salido impetuoso hacia el chico para destrozar cada parte de su cuerpo, para arrancar con sus manos desnudas su maldita sonrisa engreída. Deseaba enterrar sus puños en toda la extensión de su cuerpo una y otra vez, una y otra vez, hasta que su figura se deshiciera en sangre y desapareciera por fin de esta vida.

Por un minúsculo segundo, pareció que esas cadenas cederían para liberar a la bestia que trataba de sacárselas de encima, pero Ren pudo acallarlo con su voluntad _casi_ inquebrantable. Aun así, la furia ahí seguía acalambrándolo, pues aunque se las había arreglado para intentar remover de la cabeza de Kyoko el beso forzado de "la hormiga" con "la regla del corazón de un actor", Ren se dio cuenta que el veneno de Fuwa Shou seguía infectándola cuando él y Yashiro se agacharon para ver porque ella tardaba tanto en tomar unos palillos que se le cayeron bajo la mesa del comedor.

Su ceño fruncido, la vena en su frente latiendo y sus pupilas dilatadas por todo el enfado que fluía en ella por el recuerdo hicieron que viera que no sería tan fácil deshacerse de él.

Ella seguí ahí, quieta, luchando con el odio que le tenía a ese sujeto. Probablemente allí se habría quedado todo el día si no fuera porque Yashiro la llamó.

— ¿Kyoko... chan? —dijo algo preocupado por la salud mental de la chica y nervioso por la de Ren, pues como el actor, él también se había percatado de que el discurso de hace rato no fue suficiente para sacarla del bosque de Fuwa —. ¿Está todo bien?

— ¡Ah! —exclamó fingiendo inocencia y trayendo a su rostro una sonrisa— ¡Si! ¡Está todo bien! —se paró del suelo y extendió frente a ellos el palillo que se le había caído— Tengo confianza de que no está sucio de ninguna forma. Aunque probablemente sea antihigiénico seguir usándolo, mejor iré por uno nuevo.

—Ah, sí, es verdad —le respondió Yashiro con una risita nerviosa, ya que percibía el escrutinio de Ren hacía Kyoko. Él deseaba desde el fondo de su corazón que la chica no volviera a mostrar frente a Ren esa terrorífica cara y provocara que el fusible de la bomba emocional del hombre fuera activado. Presentía que, si eso llegara a suceder, no sólo arrasaría con Fuwa Sho. Como su representante, tenía que cuidar que ninguna cosa manchara la buena imagen del actor y definitivamente su explosión haría que se llenara de mucho más que de lodo.

Sin embargo, su deseo no fue concedido. Un par de mujeres pasaron hablando de todo el maravilloso chocolate había sido dispuesto en la cafetería ese día y esa simple conversación pareció ser suficiente para que el rostro de Kyoko se volviera a deformar en enojo. Tuvo que contener su grito de pánico.

— ¡Kyoko-chan! — la llamó de nuevo, esperando no sonar tan desesperado. "¡ _Por favor, regresa!"_

Afortunadamente, ella se recuperó rápido de ese ataque.

—Ah... —su expresión fue algo afligida y su voz se escuchó apagada—. Discúlpenme, enseguida vuelvo —hizo una reverencia y fue hacia la mesa donde estaban los cubiertos.

Ren la observó irse. Ella estaba siendo totalmente absorbida por el odio que sentía hacia Fuwa, más evidente no podía ser. Se dio cuenta que hasta la más mínima cosa le recordaba lo que el chico le había hecho, incluso unos simples palillos. El espíritu de Kyoko estaba totalmente invadido por Sho. _¿A caso habrá un espacio para mí en ella aún?_ Sus ojos se volvieron apagados mientras que un vacío en su torso se extendía, haciéndolo sentirse desolado. La bestia volvió a hacer sacudir las cadenas con intención de hacerlas caer. "Las palabras doble intencionadas no serán suficiente para deshacerse de ese tipo, para tenerla. Acciones es lo que se necesita". La bestia, Kuon, sonrió desde la oscuridad.

Ren sabía que si seguía escuchándolo podría descuidarse y probablemente esa cosa aprovecharía para tratar liberarse y por fin ser capaz de tomar con sus manos el cuello de Fuwa. _Por fin ser capaz de tocarla._

Se concentró entonces en lo que decía Yashiro.

—… convencerla de que eso no fue un beso, fue Fuwa después de todo, así que supongo que no va a ser capaz de olvidarlo tan fácilmente.

"Pero si actúas, si actuamos, ella podría hacerlo"

Si las cosas seguían como estaban, ella nunca lo haría, nunca lo olvidaría, al beso y a Fuwa Sho. Ella estará aferrándose a ese odio con toda su fuerza por mucho tiempo. Estará aferrada a la idea de destruir al muchacho, de poder obtener su venganza y por fin humillarlo como él hizo con ella. Cada cosa que hacía Kyoko era hecha con intensidad, y el odio que Fuwa había avivado haría que esa intensidad incrementara de forma exorbitante. Por un minúsculo momento, casi se permitió odiarlo.

Levantó su vaso para tomar de su jugo, pero supo insípido.

 _¿Pensará, aunque fuera un poco, en mí?_

Kyoko regresó a la mesa con un aire diferente. La notaba nerviosa, algo impaciente. Aunque le seguía la conversación a Yashiro con su usual cortesía, percibía que su mente estaba en otra parte, pero sorpresivamente no en el cantante. Sabía que sus gestos serían otros de ser así. Sintió una amargura opresiva pues ¿acaso habría algo más importante para ella que el cruel contacto de labios como para que dejara de concentrarse en eso? ¿Qué era en lo que pensaba ahora mismo? _Si tan sólo fuera yo quien ocupara su mente. Si tan sólo yo pudiera... hacer algo._

"¡Claro que puedes hacer algo!". Kuon pateó los barrotes.

Ambos sabían perfectamente que hacer, como actuar, pero Ren no iba a arriesgarse a recibir el odio de la chica. Si él hacía un movimiento con ella, ¿quién sabía lo que podría pasar? Era el miembro número uno de la sección LME. Quizás ella lo miraría con horror y se sentiría engañada por su superior. Quizás ella estaría indiferente, fría, y rechazaría sin ningún miramiento cualquier tacto suyo. Quizás ella sienta el mismo odio que le tiene a Fuwa, pero ahora dirigido a él, deseará también despedazarlo.

"Al menos así también pensará en mí todo el tiempo, en todas partes". Kuon y Ren coincidieron de nuevo. Pero la cosa era que realmente no quería su odio. No quería ser alguien que también provocara esa cara endemoniada. Ni quería ser la causa de su aura asesina; porque entonces estaría al mismo nivel que ese bastardo. Las sensaciones que si deseaba provocar en ella traerían otro tipo de reacciones y anhelaba conocer cuáles eran. _Su sonrisa es hermosa, ¿podría_ _su_ _expresi_ _ón de placer_ _también serlo?_

 _Anhelaba. Deseaba. Quería. ¿En qué estoy pensando?_

Ren reaccionó. Se dio cuenta de que la bestia estaba pegada en los barrotes y se habían caído un par de cadenas. Kuon sonreía emocionado. ¿A caso él estaba deseando la felicidad? ¿Estaba pensando poseer algo que no debía tocar? Se preguntó cómo es que ella podía llevarlo al borde de esa manera, hacerlo bajar la guardia de tal modo que Kuon pudiera siquiera moverse.

Miro a Kyoko, quien estaba sentada enfrente suyo y hablaba con Yashiro. Miró la delicadeza con la que tomaba los palillos con sus manos blancas. Observó su rostro inquieto pasando por ser alegre. Notó de nuevo que su cabello negro la hacía parecer más a su yo de la niñez, recordó que olía a manzanas verdes. Vio su delgado y pequeño cuerpo y a su mente vino la vez que estuvo entre sus brazos. Presionando con más fuerza el tenedor en su mano, se cuestionó, mientras sentía de nuevo menosprecio hacia sí mismo, si alguien tan pura como ella podría llegar a si quiera mirar a alguien como él.

" _¡Asesino!"_. La palabra hizo eco en su mente, _"¡Asesino!"_ , como siempre que podía, pero de golpe dejó de resonar cuando vio el rostro de Kyoko transformarse en una mueca de desprecio de nuevo. Eso le desagradó.

Terminaron de comer los tres. Fueron a dejar sus platos sucios en la mesa que era dispuesta para ello y salieron para regresar al estudio. Kyoko volvió a notarse ansiosa, pero ahora Ren trató de ignorarlo. Caminaba con la espalda recta, mirando hacia el frente, imperturbable. Las otras personas que pasaban por ahí no evitaron pensar que se veía como en alto, inalcanzable. Yashiro iba a su lado, se daba cuenta que algo pasaba por su mente, pero creyó que no sería algo de que preocuparse. Kyoko estaba a unos pasos atrás de ellos, como solía hacer para mostrar respeto hacia su superior. A Ren le molestaba un poco eso.

—Tsuruga-san... —Kyoko habló de repente, llamando la atención de ambos adultos frente a ella. Ellos voltearon, pero fue Ren quien se encontró con sus ojos.

— ¿Sí? —se mantuvo neutral.

—Uhm... me preguntaba si tiene algo de tiempo libre en este momento. —Para tratar de mantener la calma, Kyoko apretó sus manos, las tenía enfrente suyo, como se acostumbra tener en la postura de una Nakai.

La rectitud de Ren se vio sacudida por la picazón de la curiosidad.

—Supongo que si —sonrió ligeramente. Aún les quedaban poco menos de veinte minutos del descanso. Pensaba sólo matar el rato repasando su agenda con Yashiro en el camerino—. ¿Qué pasa? Pidiendo algo tan formalmente...

—Bueno... —ahora fue ella quien sonrió, tímida— en realidad hay algo que me gustaría darle quizás.

Para el ojo humano común, parecería que esas sencillas y formales palabras no causarían ningún efecto al extraordinario actor Tsuruga Ren, pero para la vista entrenada de Yashiro pareció como si millones de focos de esperanza se encendieran desde dentro del hombre e hicieran brillar cada parte de su ser. Por un momento consideró ponerse sus lentes de sol. Yashiro no supo si sentirse feliz por él por tener la suerte de que la chica que le gustaba quería darle algo en San Valentin (después de haber creído que era excluido) o preocupado por esa vulnerabilidad que dejo ver ante su reencendida emoción. _A veces me da miedo el amor_. Deseó con todo su ser que este regalo, probablemente especial, significara un avance entre ellos.

La sonrisa de Ren desapareció por un momento de la impresión, pero rápidamente volvió a su cara, más grande, para dar la respuesta a la petición de su "subordinada". _Así que esto era lo que la mantenía ansiosa._

—Por supuesto —brilló aún más—. Podemos ir a mi camerino si quieres.

—Uhm, claro, pero antes debo ir por aquello al mío —agachó un poco su cabeza—. ¿Está bien si lo veo allá?

—Está bien. Te _esperaremos_ allá, ¿no es así, Yashiro?

—Sin duda... —apenas respondía el hombre, sonriendo, cuando la luz deslumbrante se vio directamente proyectada sobre él, quemándole sus ojos. Apenas si pudo ver escrito con letras brillosas en la cara de Ren el "no vengas". ¿Cómo podía ser tan cruel al negarle la "escena de amor" vista desde primera fila? Su corazón de fanático dolió, pero supo que más lo haría el resto de él si no desaparecía en ese instante. Después pensaría en cómo vengarse—. Este... ahora que recuerdo, debo ir a... a hacer unas llamadas para confirmar unas cuantas cosas acerca de la agenda de Ren. Si... eso. Lo veré en el estudio, ¡hasta luego!

Yashiro miró hacia otro lado tratando de esquivar el reflector de emociones que era Ren en ese instante. Cubriéndose con él maletín, huyó de allí. Kyoko se sintió un poco confundida por la reacción del manager.

—Bueno, eso nos deja solos —dijo tranquilamente Ren—. Te esperaré allá, ¿de acuerdo?

Kyoko asintió.

No pasó mucho tiempo de eso cuando ambos estuvieron juntos en el camerino de Ren, sentados en el sofá que había sido dispuesto para su uso personal. Ren se quedó sin palabras al ver la copa de contenido tinto sobre la mesa frente a ellos. Eso parecía no tener nada de chocolate. Aunque en realidad, lo que sea que le diera ella lo apreciaría como un tesoro. Sentía curiosidad sobre el porqué de esa elegante copa de rosas.

— ¿Mogami-san...? —la miró en busca de explicación.

Dudó ante de hablar—. Hice este Gelée au vin y pensé que tal vez le gustaría como postre. Pensé que si también le daba chocolates, tal vez le causaría problemas. Así que pensé en ello y se me ocurrió que para el día de San Valentín sería mejor darle algo fácil de comer, aunque la gelatina podría ser algo simple.

Ella miraba hacia abajo, en ningún momento dirigiendo su mirada hacia su superior. Siguió en actitud tímida.

—Ya veo —los ojos del actor se dulcificaron como su sonrisa. Antes había pensado con amargura "Soy el único al que no le dio chocolates", pero ahora fue como un bálsamo para él esa oración, debido a que ahora significaba que había recibido un trato especial. Si los ojos entrenados de Yashiro estuvieran ahí, ya se hubieran derretido por completo. Casualmente preguntó: — ¿Puedo probarlo?

Eso pareció emocionarla.

— ¡Si! —del bolso térmico donde había traído la gelatina, sacó una cuchara larga y rosa; se la dio a Ren. El hombre la tomó y se le quedo viendo, pensativo.

— ¿Un deja vu? —Antes había visto esa cuchara en alguna parte, ¿no? Quizás en el comedor...

Kyoko, con sonrisa cortes de explicó—. La cuchara que compré era demasiado corta—se rio—, vi esto en el comedor y me di cuenta de que sería perfecta, así que tomé una. ¡Siempre tengo problemas con los utensilios!

Ren observó la copa de nuevo.

—Hmm... pero entiendo lo que quieres decir, la forma en que puedes ver la gelatina de vino rojo a través de las rosas de cristal es bastante hermosa.

La expresión de Kyoko se iluminó y su actitud se volvió más agitada—. ¿¡Verdad que si!? —empezó a temblar— ¡Cuando vi esta copa me retorcí de la agonía de lo perfecta que era! —Ren pensó que efectivamente era algo bastante de su gusto— ¡Porque mira la forma de la copa! ¿¡No se parece a la Queen Rose!?

Parecía que estaba a poco de saltar del asiento. Los ojos de Ren se abrieron en sorpresa y su corazón se detuvo.

—… así que pensé: ¡Si voy a darle gelatina a Tsuruga-san, definitivamente debe ser en esta!

De nuevo se iluminó la joven, pero esta vez fue diferente. No era el brillo causado por la emoción de sus fantasías, no era causado por la maravilla de la Queen Rose, fue algo diferente; algo más grande que hacía que se viera jovial, hermosa. Tan hermosa que Ren sintió su pecho pesado, cálido. Lo llevó al borde. Si él se hubiera imaginado que recibiría un trato especial en aquel momento, eso habría sido peligroso. Por mucho. Sus manos temblaron por el ansia de tocarla, pero se mantuvo sereno y retuvo su expresión de alegre tranquilidad.

—Esta delicioso —le dijo después de probar la gelatina.

— ¿En serio? ¡Me alegro! En realidad, es la primera vez que hago Gelée au vin, así que pensaba: ¿Qué tal si a Tsuruga-san no le gusta...? Estaba preocupada de que las cosas que me gustan fueran muy infantiles para sus gustos, Tsuruga-san...

Oh... no. Incluso si ella ponía esa cara eufórica, no iba a engañarlo.

—… así que, hasta que me salió ...

Definitivamente no iba ser engañado. Podía percibirlo.

—… hice muchas _pruebas_...

Sin aviso alguno, el parloteo de Kyoko se detuvo para dar lugar a su rostro retorcido y endurecido por el rencor. La clara señal de que su mente estaba completamente contaminada por Fuwa Sho. Aún cuando estaba con él, allí en su camerino, no pudo evitar que ese abominable recuerdo la atacara de nuevo y la llevara lejos. El veneno de ese chico era muy persistente, muy molesto. No importaba lo que vea o lo que escuche, su mente esta completamente dominada por él. Todos sus pensamientos han sido aprisionados por él. No tiene esperanza de librarse de eso dependiendo sólo de ella misma. Estaba cansado de ese muchacho. Cansado de ver como ella estaba físicamente con él, pero su mente se deslizaba hasta lo más lejos posible por la rabia. Pero sobre eso, detestó que se llevara el único espacio que había quedado en la mente de Kyoko destinada para sí mismo.

"¡Actúa y ganaras tú!" de nuevo Kuon se pegó en los barrotes, las cadenas se estaban oxidando con una rapidez alarmante y se caían como si nada.

 _El veneno de esa persona..._

Los barrotes también se ennegrecían. La bestia esperaba impaciente por su libertad.

… _debo..._

Lleno de decisión, hizo la copa vacía y la cuchara aún lado, dejándolas sobre la mesa. Puso su mano izquierda sobre el respaldo del sofa y la usó para impulsarse hacia ese lado, para llevar su cuerpo hacía con la chica, para ponerse sobre ella.

… _con mi propio cuerpo..._

—Mogami-san —la llamó para sacarla de su trance. Su voz sonó lenta, profunda. Fue como terciopelo. Ella lo miró y sus ojos se abrieron conmocionados.

¿De verdad iba a besarla? Pensó en cuál sería el resultado de esto, cuál sería su reacción. ¿Lo miraría con horror?, ¿con rechazo?, ¿con odio?

¿Se obsesionaría tanto con él como lo hacía con Sho?

Iba a detenerse, iba a desviar la dirección de sus labios para evitar ser el productor de emociones sucias y complicadas. Se dio cuenta que hacer esto sólo satisfaría su ego, tal como Fuwa Sho. Sin embargo, no se detuvo, no desvió su dirección. Ya era demaciado tarde, pues Kuon salió de su celda, listo para tomar el control, para obtener lo que tanto deseaban. Sus propias emociones, reprimidas por mucho tiempo, salieron en torrente junto con la bestia.

Kyoko se dio cuenta que quien la observaba no era Tsuruga Ren, era el Emperador de la noche. Él estaba ahí, sobre ella, acorralándola con un brazo a un lado suyo y tomando su rostro con su mano libre. Y al contrario de su encuentro en el apartamento, esta vez parecía más determinado a robarle, si, a robarle su alma. Estaba paralizada, la mirada intensa del hombre sobre ella la tenía hipnotizada.

El hombre llevo su boca y el rostro que tomaba con su mano a la misma dirección, con la firme intención de que se encontraran y se unieran.

Y así fue.

En cuanto sus rostros se encontraron, todos los pensamientos relacionados con Fuwa Sho fueron expulsados de la cabeza de Kyoko y el espacio que ocupaban fue llenado con el sabor del vino que Ren le transmitió. Sus labios se movieron feroces sobre los de ella, apenas dejándola respirar en pequeños intermedios. Atraía con fuerza el rostro de Kyoko contra sí, para evitar que pudiera apartarse, a pesar de que la chica nunca hizo ningún ademan de tratar alejarse. Estaba siendo totalmente absorbida por él, paralizada por la entrada de un nuevo veneno a su cuerpo. No supo que hacer, apenas si tenía una idea de la mecánica del amor. Dejó que el Emperador la guiara, que se apoderara de su cuerpo por unos segundos y la llevara por esas sendas casi desconocidas. El hombre se deleitaba en cada movimiento y en cada leve quejido que Kyoko hacía. Como se abalanzaba sobre ella, como la adoraba a su manera, sus deseos y anhelos fluían fuera de él y fue como si una pesada carga le era quitada.

Caliente, Kyoko se sentía caliente; su cuerpo entero se volvía loco por ese hombre que mordía sus labios. Sensaciones que nunca había conocido se menifestaban en su centro.

Después de segundos interminables, Ren se obligó soltarla de manera brusca. No quiso mirarle primero, sintió el pesó de su acción sobre sus hombros. Con esfuerzo, alzó sus ojos para ver el rostro de Kyoko. Temía, y esperaba, encontrarse con el horror o la indiferencia o el odio, creía estar preparado para lo que sea que ella fuera hacer. Sin embargo, jamás estuvo preparado para ver a la chica con sus ojos acuosos e impresionados y con las mejillas tintadas de rojo.

 _¿Qué?_

Cuando el Emperador de la noche la dejó ir, Kyoko no supo que hacer y se había quedado muda. Había sido besada por su superior, por nadie más ni menos que el actor Tsuruga Ren. Siempre lo negó, siempre fingió no darse cuenta porque le aterrorizaba la idea, pero ese hombre había logrado perturbar su corazón antes; había intentado forzar la cerradura de la caja de pandora. Quiso alejarse, salir corriendo de ahí y estar lo más lejos posible, pero a la vez quería quedarse ahí toda la eternidad con él, envuelta con su aliento de vino. Ese hombre había tomado totalmente su mente. Toda su conciencia había sido aprisionada por él. Supo que no podría escapar de ello por sí misma.

—Tsu... Tsuraga... san —apenas si pudo pronunciar en busca de lo que sea por su contra parte.

Se dio cuenta de que Tsuruga la miraba fijamente, su cara entera ardió y su cuerpo fue perturbado nuevamente, esta vez de una manera más violenta. _Esto no puede estar pasando_. La chica pudo vislumbrar que la mirada de su superior era dispersa, cegada por algo. Estaba cegado por el abrumador amor que lo embriagó al beberse la imagen de ella siendo tan vulnerablemente hermosa

—Kyoko... —él susurró con su voz de terciopelo otra vez, al mismo tiempo que volvía a estirar sus manos hacia ella. Se asustó, aunque por más temor que tuviera por ese sentimiento que tanto aborrecía, por ese hombre, no evitó que él volviera a tomar su cara y le besara de nuevo con aún más intensidad.

Ren, la bestia, había perdido cualquier rastro de cordura que quedara en él. Esa expresión en Kyoko la había desaparecido, aniquilado. No sólo fue por lo desagarradoramente bella que fue su cara de lirio enrojesido, si no porque significó el derrumbe de sus inseguridades; significó que también lo miraba, que también pensaba en él. Le permitió descubrir que el lugar en su corazón era más grande de lo que alguna vez se había permitido imaginar, de lo que ella le había permitido creer.

 _Si hubiera sabido lo exquisito que sería su rostro avergonzado, cuan excitante sería ver flaquear su escudo de afectos románticos... habría sido mortal para los dos. Es mortal ahora mismo._

Hizo que abriera su boca poniendo su pulgar en su labio inferior y lo jalo hacia abajo. Sin preámbulos, hizo que sus lenguas se encontraran la una con la otra. Su pareja era tímida y no sabía cómo moverse, pero Ren estaba más que dispuesto a enseñarle. Cautivo por sus bajos instintos, llevaba la fusión de sus cuerpos más profundo, vehemente, pues trataba de colmar cada rincón de Kyoko con su esencia. Se aventuró a deslizar una mano alrededor de su cintura y la abrazó. Ya no la llevaba, la estaba arrastrando a lo más profundo del bosque del placer carnal.

Aferrándose a su cintura, la jaló con sigo para que giraran sobre el sofa y que Ren fuera quien se sentara sobre el sillón y poner a Kyoko sobre sus piernas.

—Kyoko... —murmuraba entre beso y beso como si fuera una alabanza—, Kyoko...

Como escuchaba decir su nombre, como su lengua era golpeada por la de él, como robaba su aliento, la caja de pandora dentro de ella era golpeada; la caja era forzada a abrirse para Tsuruga Ren.

 **xXx**

Todo estaba dispuesto y listo en el estudio. El escenario estaba ya fijado; las luces bien direccionadas; las cámaras ajustadas; un par de las líneas de los guiones habían sido corregidas de última hora; las estilistas habían terminado de retocar el maquillaje de Itsumi-san. Todo el mundo sólo esperaba a "Katsuki" y a "Mio", ellos no aparecían en el set y la grabación debío haber empezado hace diez minutos. El reparto y la producción no disfrutaban de esperar y empezaban a exasperarse. Encontraban muy raro que Tsuruga-san llegara tarde a algo, él era muy conocido por su puntualidad, pero les sorprendió aún más que Kyoko, alguien tan inusualmente educada y cortes, les hiciera esto.

El descontento se hizo cada vez más evidente y hacia amella en todos, aunque nadie lo sintió tanto como Ogata; el director percibió caer sobre sí la responsabilidad de las acciones de los actores a su cargo. Les había pedido a todos que se calmaran y dijo que él mismo los buscaría y vería que problema tenían los ausentes. Se había propuesto solucionar el asunto, sin embargo, no tenía ni idea de como resolver algo como lo que ocurría al otro lado de la puerta del camerino de Tsuruga Ren.

Primero había ido al camerino de Kyoko y al ver que no estaba, rápidamente desarrolló ansiedad y temor. Algo normal en alguien de personalidad nerviosa e insegura. Su mente empezó a maquinar ideas locas mientras corrió a donde el protagonista. ¿Es que les había pasado algo? ¿A caso alguien los habría secuestrado? Recordó al acosador de Kyoko y se horrorizó. ¿El tipo habría vuelto por ella y Ren se vio implicado?

 _Oh no, oh no. Que estén bien, que sólo sean paranoias mías._

De lo asustado que estaba se le olvidó tocar antes de abrir la puerta del camerino e inevitablemente vio con sus llorosos ojos una escena entrometedora, otra vez, aunque esta era mucho más íntima que la otra, más reveladora. Cerró la puerta de inmediato al contemplar, por tan solo una desima de segundo, la intensidad con la que arremetida Ren contra Kyoko, quien estaba tan roja como una rosa, justo como también se había puesto Ogata de la vergüenza. Sabía que tenían una relación especial, es decir, ella le permitía a Ren dormir en sus piernas, ¿pero esto? Esto iba más allá de lo que ni siquiera intentó imaginar.

Parado frente a la entrada, siendo una mar tembloroso de sudor, lo consumia la desesperación.

 _¿Qué debo hacer? ¿Debo pararlo? ¿Pero qué les diré?_

 _Y cuando me pregunten, ¿qué les responderé a todos en el set?_

* * *

 _¡Hola! ¿Qué tal?_

 _Espero que les haya gustado este one-shot, es el primer fic que hago para este fandom, por lo que fue algo complicado para mi trabajar con nuestra querida pareja y sus compañeros. Una disculpa si no pude a pegarme a sus personalidades._

 _Tenía que hacer un fic de esos dos, pues mi corazón ya no podía con la falta de avances de ellos en el manga. Y he pensado que la historia sería otra si Ren hubiese basado a Kyoko en los labios en ese momento que tuvieron. Esta idea me golpeó cuando vi una página raw del manga donde mostraban como se imagino Ren el beso, fue fantástica a mi parecer._

 _Lo siento si hay errores de ortografía y gramática, por favor, tengan la libertad de señalarmelos si los ven. Eso me ayuda a mejorar._

 _Euda_


End file.
